


Dragon's Rhine

by Shadowfire23



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Dragon Barracks, Dragons, F/M, Genetic Engineering, Hidden traits/ Talents, M/M, New World, Other, Possible Mpreg?, Space explores, Strange religion, scavenging, settlers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfire23/pseuds/Shadowfire23
Summary: "We made an entirely new creature from bits of other creatures' DNA. The main sources of  DNA were from two native species, one a bird, the other a large flying lizard, and from an earthen species - the komodo dragon.” She paused, weighing her words. “ Then the team and I spliced the DNA together to create an animal that had two wings, and four legs. The animal came in a variety of colors that dictated its latent skills and talents. We soon devised methods of training to have those talents operate at their fullest capacity. Just imagine it, A defence force, each with it's own talents, that could defent our new world from anything out there!"





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. I'll add to it as I finish each chapter. As for the tags, I am unsure If I am going to have this include Mpreg or not.

The egg glinted in the dark shadows of the nest. As the nest shivered in the cold, howling wind, the egg began to rock and shake. A crack appeared, then two, they were soon crisscrossing the shell’s shimmering surface.With a resounding SNAP the egg split in two, and a small, dark creature slid out, unfolded its wings, and gave a small shake to dislodge the remaining bits of shimmering shell stuck to its scaly, leathery, and soft hide.  
A young boy with midnight black hair and piercing blue eyes was peering into the shadowed nest. He gave a small gasp of amazement and wonder. The baby, startled by the unexpected sound in the quiet nest, let out an ear piercing screech and beat its half dry wings against the twigs and dirt on the bottom of the nest. Depressions and scattered bits of shell marked the spots where other shimmering eggs had once been placed. The swirling air from the baby’s wing beats stirred this debris around in front of its nose. The boy let out yet another gasp as the creature, now identifiable as a dragon, launched itself, with now dry wings, at the boy’s dirty and sweaty face. He let go of the rim of the nest with one hand, and just before the dragon would have rammed into his face, he caught it by its smooth skinned chest, just under its wings. A sensation of ice that popped, crackled and burned passed through him, starting where he had made contact with the dragon. His vision iced over and he fell, stunned, into the nest with the dragon still clutched tightly in his hand.  
He awoke to a small, dark head resting on his chest. As he watched, the small dragon’s tongue darted out and licked his chin before returning to its mouth.It was this motion of wetting and drying his chin over and over that had awoken him. When he realized what had happened before he passed out, and that he had bonded to an elder dragon, he was shocked into a stunned silence. He sat up and held the squirming dragon next to his heart with one hand. with the other, and with his feet as well, he maneuvered out of the nest and down the tree. Out of the tree, he took a deep breath and moved out of the dark and oppressive forest.  
Once in the bright sunlight of the valley, he examined his new friend carefully. It had long, gleaming claws and fangs.Two wide, feathered wings, a tail, and four short, squat, and waving legs. Its neck was long, and its head was oval with a squarish snout. It was a pale green dappled with spots of various shades of blue and green.The pattern of the colors, and the four legs, indicated that it was indeed an elder dragon, and the color suggested that it was either a riding and healing, or a fighting and healing dragon. The only difference was that riding dragons were free to explore, while fighting dragons were always at the front of some war or another.Minor dragons were small and only had two legs.  
He looked up, startled. He heard it again but didn’t see anyone. “Kinam!” he definitely heard it this time, and saw the caller too. It was his long time friend, Savanna.  
“Hi there Savanna!” He called, raising his hand in greeting. It took a few seconds, but he got the reply “Come here Kinam! It’s important!” from Savanna. Kinam complied. As he was walking down the path, he stuck his dragon friend inside his satchel, as not to drop her on the ground and lose her. Savanna started tapping her foot to signal that he should hurry up.  
“Okay, I’m here. Now what was so important that I had to rush down here and risk breaking my neck?” He asked as he ran up to the boulder where Savanna was standing.  
“Let's head to town. Old farmer Joe was looking for you.” She shot him a look that said he should have known better than to go out searching for dragons’ nests and eggs.  
“Oh man! was that today? I completely spaced off! I do have something cool to show you though, my absence was not entirely pointless.” He responded, looking guilty, but then he became excited. He pulled the sleeping dragon out of his satchel, and she uncurled in his hand and stretched, while yawning widely. Savanna gasped.  
“Is that an elder dragon? where did you find it? Is it male or female?” Savanna peppered him with questions including: “Can I hold it?”  
“I found an almost empty nest with one egg left. While I was watching, it hatched, and I caught it before it could eat my face off. Yes it is an elder dragon, and I think it’s female but I’m not sure.” Kinam responded to the barrage of questions. “Yes, you can hold her, she’s falling asleep anyways.” Kinam handed her the dragon carefully, and she was slack jawed in amazement at the yawning baby dragon.  
“ This is so cool! You're going to ride an elder dragon!” She squealed with excitement at the thought of Kinam doing great things with and on his new friend.  
“Let's find Old farmer Joe and Elder. They should know about this new development.” Kinam suggested.  
“Okey dokey then!” Savanna was enthusiastic as the headed down the trail leading to the small village.  
The village was a collection of small community buildings and a few wooden shacks.Kinam took a deep breath, and declared: “whoo wee! Will you smell that! They’ve finally changed which fertilizer they’re using.”  
“I'd noticed, that’s why farmer Joe asked for you to show up today: to help change and lay the new fertilizer.” Savanna was calm as she replied.”Also, Elder had to substitute in when they couldn't find you.”  
Kinam was instantly contrite when he heard this. ”Was Elder angry at having to substitute for me? Doesn't he has more important duties than laying fertilizer?” Kinam asked fearfully. “Like running the entire village?”  
“ No, he wasn’t mad, but he will probably chew you out when we get there.” Savanna answered with a sweet and honest tone that eased some of Kinam’s worry. They reached the village, and were heading to the main barn to find Old farmer Joe when they ran directly into Elder.  
“Where have you been?” Elder demanded,” And why are you looking at me in such a peculiar way? Did you know I did your Job for you this morning?”  
“Savanna just told me that you had to substitute for me, but I have a great excuse, honest!” Kinam hurriedly went and pulled out his new dragon friend, holding her in one hand. “See? I found her in an old nest while she was still in the egg, and while I was watching she hatched, and I bonded with her!” Kinam displayed his free hand, the one with the raw, red burn scar on it.  
“Let me see that mark!” Elder grabbed Kinam’s hand and inspected it closely, then he moved his inspectionary gaze to the dragon held in Kinam’s other, un-scarred hand. Returning Kinam’s hand, and the dragon he was now holding, Elder said: “First this is indeed a female elder dragon, and a riding and healing one to boot. That combination on a female is rare, more commonly found are singing and sun bell combinations. Second, I am utterly amazed that there were any eggs left near village with how you and the other boys have been combing all the trees for nests, and any nests found for eggs.”  
Kinam gasped “She’s a rare dragon type? What does she eat? When will I know her name? Will I have to train her? Where will I go to train her?”  
Elder answered the onslaught of questions in order of which they were asked. As he talked he motioned with his hand for Kinam to follow him. “ Yes, she is a rare type of dragon, for a female. To discover her name, just ask her, she should tell you within the next two days anyways. Female dragons eat a mixture of clover and beef. To develop her healing talent you should also mix in some cress with the clover leaves - make sure it is covered in blood, or on top of the meat, or she won’t eat it. Unless forced, or the greens are disguised, dragons don’t eat greens, or things that smell like greens. Plant materials smell terrible to them, so you shouldn't have a problem with her eating your bedding. As for training, you will be escorted to the dragon barracks to learn to ride and heal, and to teach her those same skills. The only difference is that she has a latent ability for it, and you don’t.” As Elder talked, he and Kinam approached the barn and the waiting farmer, Joe. “Well, Joe, it seems that you may need to find a new helper - young Kinam here has impressed an elder healing dragon.” Elder sighed as he explained the process to the old man.”And he needs to go to the Compound to train her to fly, and to learn how to tap into her healing abilities at will in the field.”  
The old man peered at Kinam through dense, bushy eyebrows. “Is that so? Ye young rascal! I just got you here and trained to use the tools around the farms perfectly, and here you go and run of to ride a healing dragon.” The old man paused in his rant to give a hearty chuckle.  
“No, Sir, it was pure luck that I found the egg, Sir.” Kinam stammered apologetically.  
“Well we should probably get to the drum tower.” Elder interjected before Kinam or old Joe could argue any more. “The dragon riders will need to be informed and you, Kinam, need to be taken to the Dragon Barracks, and the Compound.” At this, Elder sighed. “We will miss you here Kinam. Now run along to your hut and collect your things while I send out a collect new rider message.”  
“Yes, Elder, right away!”As Kinam ran to his hut, he was filled with excitement at the thought of being at the Compound and the Dragon Barracks.The drums started pounding as Kinam reached his home. He went inside and began grabbing his things and stuffing them into his bags. All of his belongings, except for his bedroll fit into the two bags that he owned. His bedroll was strapped to the top of the second bag when he was done packing his things.  
Elder walked into the now bare room. “Are you done packing? Because if you are, the sweep rider is ready to take you up to the Compound now.” Elder sat in the lone chair and glanced around.  
“Yes, I’m done packing my things now. I’ll miss talking with you a lot, Elder, You were always like a caring older brother to me.” Kinam gave Elder a hug, then picked up his bags and went to the rider waiting next to the stunning brown and gold hued dragon.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who Knows where this will go? We shall see as I work on it.

The rider grunted as he stood, extending his hand to Kinam. “Hello, I’m Brian, and this beauty here is Sulladmath. I’m here to take you and your new friend up to the Compound and Barracks.” The man, Brian, helped Kinam strap his packs next to the saddlebags, then strapped Kinam in place on the saddle before jumping up himself and commanding the dragon to takeoff and go betwixt. After a few seconds of freezing cold and ice, the world re-appeared before them. They were hovering above the largest crater that Kinam had ever seen.The bronze dragon touched down on a pad of land that had long been stripped of dust from thousands of sets of dragon wings.Kinam unstrapped his legs and shakily made his way to the hard ground below.Once on the ground, he fell to his knees and kissed the mineral laced earth.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.” Brian cautioned. “The transition between the sky and ground will get easier as you training progresses.” Kinam got to his feet and retrieved his bags, looking around to see where to go. “This way.” Brian took the lead, directing Kinam to a long, low, and dark building.Its roof was a dusty grey mixed with a dark brown that was streaked through with cracks of vine green, as if it had been grown from the earth itself. There was no door, and the dirt floor inside was covered in dirty, stinky straw that had obviously not been changed for many months. As Kinam took a deep breath, he noticed a stale,  musty and so horrendously rotten odor that filled the room. It was sickly sweet, like a decomposing body that had been dumped on top of fresh fruit and newly bloomed flowers. It was laced through with the smell of various metals and had a weight to it, like walking into a wall of pea soup mist so thick that it could be cut out of the air and eaten. Brian stopped at the door and told Kinam “ You'd better hurry up, Madam Dragomere doesn't like to be kept waiting by the new recruits.”

“Is she nice?” Kinam asked, shuffling his feet with a nervous anticipation.

“She has her moments, but she generally is in a grouchy mood. I’d watch your step if I were you.” Brian chuckled at the look of terror that crossed Kinam’s face before he was able to regain composure.

“Okay, thanks for the advice.”  Kinam shuffled slowly toward the door that would lead him to meet Madam Dragomere. Kinam stopped and looked inside. He took a deep breath, again noticing the strange odor, and went inside.

In the darkest corner of the building was a large, ornate chair. Sleeping next to the chair was an old,  very large dragon with pink and gold markings.

“Hello, Kinam I presume?” An old lady with a kind but scratchy voice walked up behind him, and put her hand on the ancient dragon's head.

“Are you Madame Dragomere? What kind of dragon is that? What’s going to happen once my training begins?” Kinam rushed to ask all of the questions that had been circulating in his head.

“Yes, I am Madame Dragomere.” She chuckled, “I am the mother of all the dragons that have ever existed, and this beauty beside me was the first to be born of the original 12 elder dragons.” She cackled again. “As for what will happen after your training begins? Well that is something for you to find out for yourself.”

“What do you mean? How are you the mother of all dragons?” Kinam asked, confused by the tone of her laugh.

She laughed again at the look of pleading confusion on Kinam’s face. “I mean what I say. When this world was first settled, I was a young geneticist. I was eager, too eager really, to get ahold of the life forms native to this world and experiment on them. Not all of my experiments were as successful as the dragons, but some were nearly so. For example the herd beasts in your town’s fields were modified from cows and another load-bearing animal native to this planet.They were modified to be larger and to provide more food per beast.” She smiled at the memory. “But the dragons were my greatest success. I made an entirely new creature from bits of other creatures DNA. The main sources of  DNA were from two native species, one a bird, the other a large flying lizard, and from an earthen species - the komodo dragon.” She paused, weighing her words. “ Then I spliced the DNA together to create an animal that had two wings, and four legs. The animal came in a variety of colors that dictated its latent skills and talents. We soon devised methods of training to have those talents operate at their fullest capacity.” She sighed. “We also got a combination with similar colors and talents that only has two legs.The other difference is in size. The Minor dragons are the size of large crows. Most cases the dragon’s color also dictates their gender. Greens, pinks, and golds tend to be females, while blues, reds, and silvers tend to be males.” She shook her head, deep in thought. “As I have said- this is for most cases, there have been some anomalies to this general guide. We have discovered a pointed tip on the belly of  known males, and this tip is not on known females.We know they reproduce using eggs and a fertilizer spray. We think the males utilize this tip to… I think you may be a little young to know the full details of what we know of how our dragons reproduce.” She started coughing, and after the fit had passed, she continued “there are other things I know that you really don't want to know.” She started to chuckle, but stopped suddenly, thrusting out her hands. “Let me see your new friend, please.”

“Okay” Kinam gingerly set his still sleeping dragon in Madam Dragomere’s hands. The dragon’s wings and tail drooped of of the end of one hand and the head off the end of the other hand. She stroked the snoozing dragon, teasing its wings up and inspecting its lower abdomen. She coughed and cleared her throat a couple of times.

“The first thing I can tell you is that you have a fine specimen of the fourth generation. The second is that she is indeed female, and expect her to mate in a little over a year's’ time. She has been long time in the shell, and has matured more than other members of her species at the same age. She will grow fast, so be prepared. She will also start communicating with you in two or three days’ time.” Madame Dragomere them handed the dragon back to Kinam, and told him that Brian would show him and his sleeping friend to their chambers. She also told him where to go when he awoke in the morning. Then, to Kinam’s immense surprise, she whispered that he had a ice and healing dragon. He thought it was more to herself than to him. She was speaking softly, almost whispering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Messed up on some names. Should be fixed now. Comment and let me know if there are any other mistakes!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting to get interesting, Lets follow the read and see where it goes, Eh?

Kinam made his way to the sleeping quarters, and collapsed into the bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow, and didn’t feel his draconic friend crawl up and snuggle down with him. Kinam woke with a start as the pale morning light washed over his bed and illuminated the dragon sleeping next to his head. He was startled when he looked around and didn’t recognize where he was. His bed was softer than he was used to, and he also felt an unusually warm lump on his pillow. With a jolt he remembered what had happened the previous day, and was out of bed with a quick jump. Kinam dressed, and picked up the slightly glowing dragon. “You look like a little star in this light. That’s it! Star! what a lovely name.” Kinam sighed and Star woke and crooned gently at him. “Does that mean you approve of your name?” Star looked him in the eye, and very slowly, and deliberately moved her head up and down, nodding in answer to Kinam’s question. “Whelp. Star, what do you think about getting some grub, then finding that trainer?”  
Kinam looked at the little dragon, and set her on the ground to wobble out the door on her own. Kinam’s breath caught as he watched her bones shift and grow under her skin right before his eyes. “ Wow. I mean … Just .. Wow.” Kinam bent his knees to pat Star’s head, noticing as he did so that she was now almost as tall as his knees. “Are all of your growth spurts going to be that fast?” Kinam reached a hand around her belly to pick her up, grunting at her new weight. “Gods you’re heavy.” Kinam set her back on the ground and they walked to the central dining hall to get some food. As they entered a server rushed up to them, saying “ Excuse me, sir, But what kind of dragon is it that you are bonded with?” Kinam gave him a funny look and responded “I haven’t ever been called ‘sir’ before, and if you must know, Star is a riding and healing. Or at least, according to Madame Dragomire.” The server nodded and rushed off as Kinam and Star made their way to their seats.  
The server returned as they sat down, Kinam in a chair, and Star in a specially molded seat that was obviously designed for a much larger dragon. They received their food and thanked the server, who rushed off again. His food looked like what he would eat back at the village, but Star’s was a giant beef steak with ground clover and cress rubbed thickly into the top portion. Kinam turned his attention to his own food, and by the time he was done with the hearty soup, Star had been done with her steak for a long time and had gone through another growth spurt. She was now almost as tall as his hip.  
Kinam took the tray up to the stack at the front of the room, and returning to Star, they headed out to locate the trainer that they were supposed to meet with. Again, as he entered the building someone walked up to them, motioning for them to follow him.  
As they walked, the trainer looked at a list and glanced up to ask “Are you Kinam?” Kinam gave a start, and when his heart calmed from the jolt, he replied “Yea, I’m Kinam, and this is Star.”  
The trainer nodded. “ That’s a lovely name, and quite fitting. She almost seems to glow in this light.” Indeed Star’s green and blue dappled skin was glowing in the filtered sunlight. “I wonder if one of her parents wasn't a luminescence.” Kinam was startled. He hadn’t heard that term before and asked what it was. The trainer laughed and replied, “a luminescence is a dragon whose hide takes on the appearance of a mini sun, in the glowing color of their hide.They are very rare, and if in the sun for long periods of time, they can remain glowing once they enter a dark, enclosed space.It’s really quite magical to watch. They can perform dazzling light displays, as they can bend light beam to their will.” Kinam’s eyes widened, and he looked at Star with a new respect. They stopped walking next to a small pile of rocks. “You are here to train with your dragon, and to improve their latent talents.The first exercise will involve using her latent healing powers, but I would also like to experiment with manipulating light beams to cloak Star in darkness.” Kinam did as he was instructed, and moved Star behind the barrier while the trainer pulled out a roll of grey duct tape. Kinam eyed the roll nervously as the trainer pulled off a strip and slapped it on Kinam’s forearm. Kinam just started to relax when the trainer pulled the duct tape off Kinam’s are with great force, pulling a layer of Kinam’s skin with it. His skin turned an angry red as the pain rushed through his arm. He couldn't help the cry of pain as Star came charging through the rock barrier and knocked him onto his already sore arm. Star began to shake as she channeled her power after locating the irritated patch of skin. As she shook, Star opened her mouth and released a chilling breath that spread and engulfed Kinam. The world was briefly obscured from view as the mist passed over him, the came back into view as it moved in the direction of the trainer. Kinam looked at his arm. It was no longer red, and didn’t hurt. The mist enveloped the trainer then dissolved after a couple seconds span.  
“What happened?” The trainer looked at Kinam as if he were stupid.  
“Well your friend just releases and Ice Mist that healed not one, but two people. That is a feat practically unheard of in a dragon this young. Not to mention that in releasing the mist, she grew.” The trainer released a shaky breath. “Normally it takes weeks for a dragon to reach her size, and she achieved it in barely a day of life.”  
“Madame Dragomire mentioned that because she had been so long at shell that she would develop quickly.” Kinam murmured “Besides, who cares if she’s special, I love her all the more for her unusual gifts.”  
“That may be so but I think you should visit Normas for your schedule. He can be found by the landing pad, teaching young riders to fly. You have a lot to learn.” The trainer dismissed them with a wave of his hand. Kinam rested his hand on Star’s shoulder as they made their way to the landing pad to meet Normas. Once outside, Kinam looked around to get his bearings. Kinam stopped, realizing something. He turned to Star, looking her up and down. “He was right! You have grown a lot. This morning I could lift you in one hand. Now your shoulders reach my waist when you are on all fours. You’re probably taller than me when you stand on your hind legs.” Star reared up and huffed at him. They were the same height, not counting her tail.”Well, I was off slightly. We’re the same height when you rear up. That is amazing. Why are you growing so fast?” Star returned to all fours, huffed, and moved her shoulders into a shrug. They continued walking along the well worn path until they reached the dark skinned man waiting for them next to the pad where they had landed the day before.


	4. Chapter 4

Would you be Kinam?” The man had a burly structure that didn’t match with his kind voice. Kinam looked him up and down before deciding to respond respectfully.  
“Yea, I’m Kinam, and this is Star. It’s nice to meet you. Are you Normas?” The man laughed and a wide smile split his face as he clapped Kinam on the shoulder. “Yeppers. I’d be Normas, and I would like to know how exactly you guessed.”  
Kinam took a stealing breath. “Well several factors led to my conclusion. You were by the landing pad, you know my name…” Kinam began ticking the points down on his fingers, until Normas stopped him with a laugh.  
“I wasn’t actually asking, I was joking, come on I’ll get you your schedule and run down some basic flight training with Star here.” Star reared up on her hind legs and butted the taller man in the chest with her snout, clearly not appreciating his humor. “Wow! she sure has grown since you found her.Wasn’t she able to fit in your bag yesterday? That’s some fast growing.” After Kinam got his schedule, he proceeded to his next lesson of the day.

The week was a blur as he learned many things about caring for, and using the talents of his dragon. He remembered what he learned, but not who taught them, or when he learned the the skills he used to keep Star healthy. They did tours of the Compound, visited the warm sands where the unhatched eggs lay in wait, even had an interesting time getting a particularly stubborn dragon to eat some meat. It was soon discovered that a shard of bone had lodged into the Greens' Jaw and was giving him a massive toothache. It took a team of three to hold the baby dragon down while another two pulled the bone shard out. The entire time the green, Kiku, was screaming his lungs out, trying to roll, close his jaws, anything to get them off of him. Once the shard was out Kiku held still long enough for star to release another blast of Ice Mist at the group of six. (five people, one dragon) Kinam felt all the bruises that had accumulated during the week stop hurting. "Is it just me or is she getting more powerful every time she heals someone?" A general consensus was murmured in response.

"I think so Kinam. Keep an eye on her. She would be a prize for the ones who would steal a dragon. Of course she could cause them great harm before they got far, but the point stands. In any case, thank for helping with Kiku. He hasn't been eating much the past few days and I couldn't figure out why." He held his hand out for kinam to shake. "My name is Rinre. Most just call me Rin." They shook before Kinam left for his room. After the drama, he deserved a nap.

  
  Kinam had just sunk into sleep at the end of his seventh day at the Compound when a series of loud bangs, and  loud shouting woke him. When he stumbled out of his room, Star woke from her nap outside the door and followed him. She nudged his side, and he climbed on her back. He was barely able to secure his hold when she took off at a run to the source of the commotion. He slid off her back when they got there, and ran up to Normas, demanding to know what was happening. “You don’t want to know, but you probably should. We’ve been having trouble with folks wanting  the eggs not going through the proper channels, and attempting to steal the eggs from the warm sands where they lay until hatching. We’ve caught all of the perpetrators, but many have been injured. Can you have Star heal the injured please?”

Kinam nodded, and turned to Star, but she was already producing a healing mist to blanket the injured and heal them. When she released the accumulated mist, it poured out of her mouth as a dark vapor, and moved through all of the injured, passing through those bonded to dragons, and healing the dragons as well. When the mist dissipated it was a light milky white and seemed to move back into Star as she came out of her trance. Normas stared at Star with his jaw hanging open in surprise. Normas shook his head “You should get back to bed, it’s the middle of the night.” Kinam turned and approached Star, pausing when he clambered onto her back. He wasn’t sure, but he thought she had grown yet again. she seemed larger as he climbed abored. He shook his head to rid himself of stray thoughts and focused on staying awake until they got back to his room.

He dismounted and watched Star curl up just outside the door. She had grown too big to fit through it on their third or fourth day at the compound, he wasn't really sure. Kinam let out a quiet yawn and headed inside to his soft bed.

    The day was well underway when Kinam woke from his dreams. He lay in his bed feeling slightly drowsy until the events from the previous day returned to him. He snapped into consciousness and got dressed quickly.He needed to know what Normas had meant about people stealing eggs. Maybe he could even visit the unhatched ones and get star to heal them just in case something happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noticed some mistakes and had to re write it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
